2034 Olympics:Slag Vs Elita One
TF2 - Tuesday, September 24, 2013, 8:14 PM ------------------------------------------ It's the curtain puller fight at the Coliseum today! While explosions and gunfire go off in one of the nearby auxilary stadiums, the main coliseum is reserved for some Dinobot action! The Dinobots have their own special fanbase, many of which are wearing decorative hats that resemble their favorite. A trio of Sludge-hatted fans stand up and cheer then pause as the combatants are revealed. One of them checks his pamphlet, "Wait, which one is this? I thought...wasn't Swoop fighting today?" One of the others lament, "You said we were going to see Snarl!" The first responds in frustration, "They all have the same kinda name!" A larger kid wearing a full Grimlock costume behind them leans forward, his bulk disrupting the row. "...cept Grimlock." Meanwhile in the ring, Elita One judges her opponent and then wears an amused look. "Oh my, what have I gotten myself into?" She goes through a few limbering up motions before confronting Slag. One of the kids looks at the journal again, "He's fighting Arcee?" Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> lies uncouthly across the arena floor, opposite Elita in all of his lazy, barnacled glory. The Dinobot is only mildly aware of his surroundings, snapping at space-flies that swirl around his snout. Looking between Slag and Elita One, Hardhead stands in the center of the ring his arms crossed his chest. "Y'all know the rules. I expect a good fight. A clean fight." Hardhead then shrugs, "Clean-ish." He frowns, "Eh, just don't violate the rules." He points at Slag, "No disintegrations." He looks over at the Olympic Committee chair who points at Elita One, "Elita One, you won the draw, the first attack is yours." Hardhead steps back, "Let's rumble!" Contrail shuffles into the audience, looks left and right, and then holds up a sign containing a poorly drawn Elita One, who is inexplicably purple rather than pink and also covered in spikes. The sign says, "TIME WITCH; TERRORIST; BANE OF A UNITED CYBETRON". Contrail looks stern. Elita One raises her fist in a military salute to Hardhead. "On it." She visibly tenses as she looks over at Slag. The thought crosses her that maybe...maybe she should ensure Slag knows what is going on...just in case. "Slag." Elita One waits a beat, "Slag. Slag it's time for our bout, alright? Fists and stuff only." It was always tough to ensure proper communication with the Dinobot simple brains without feeling insulting. Then again, there was another way to ensure he was up and ready to go. Elita One sprints across the field, obviously wary of Slag's counterattack, and his horns, his tail...well pretty much about everything. She shouts, "Here I come!" before taking a great leap in an attempt to stomp and land on the Triceritops back! Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Elita One strikes Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> with her Kick attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> looks askance at Hardhead as he pipes up, giving the Headmaster a disdainful snort in return. The Dinobot cranes his neck and sharpens one of his brow horns on the surface of the arena, causing a shower of sparks to scrawl along the floor. Slag huffs a little, embers swirling from his nostrils as he picks his head up and surveys Elita as she calls out over to him. "Slag know." The saurian yawns. "Let Slag know when you ready for bed time. Slag tuck you in." The Dinobot paws at a small crack in the ground, only making it worse even while Elita One lands on top of him. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> has 'skipped' his action for this round. Elita One actually laughs as she stands atop the dinosaur. "Slag, it's alright to make this quick. Its just how the lots go. Besides..." She pauses, "It's not like you can actually hit me." With that, she uses the Triceratops crest as a step up then puts her feet towards the Dinobot's snout. Whether it damaged or not, she puts several feet between Slag and herself, and the closer she could get to a coliseum wall, the better! Combat: Elita One strikes Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> with her Kick attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> grumbles, another strike from the pink warrior barely even registering on his pain receptors. His snout bobs as it comes under her weight, popping back up like a spring as she dances away. "Fiiiiiiiine," Slag sighs, torching the crack he had been digging at and sealing it up entirely. Slag gets up onto all fours in a most sluggish fashion. The Dinobot is annoyed, more than anything, at having to fight Elita One. He's a bit miffed he's been downgraded to the Middleweight bracket. He should totally be turning Apeface into a chew toy. The Dinobot narrows his baby-blue optics at Elita, smoke begin to whaft from his snout. "Slag hit what Slag wants. If that what Lita want, that be what Lita get." Slag's maw drops open, and he sends a small bit of flame to wash over her, only just enough to give her an idea of what he can do. Combat: Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> misses Elita One with his Barbecue Bimbo (Laser) attack! Combat: Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> (Slag) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Jumping back into the fray, Hardhead jumps in front of Slag and frowns, "Slag, NO!" He then reaches out and pets Slag, "No, weapon attacks. Just your horns, biting, stomping, and other Dinobot things." He then wags a finger, "Now, do it again, and you lose." He looks at Elita One, "I award Elita One one free attack." Hardhead then slips back to the edges. "Get it on!" Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> hisses sharply as sirens and lights burst into activity across the arena, klaxons blaring and red strobe lights flashing. Slag wheels about confused, up until Hardhead steps down and points at him like a puppy dog that just urinated on the kitchen floor. "Slag IS weapon! Bah!" The Dinobot starts to protest, but just growls instead after the Headmaster runs a hand across his belly. "Slag not come here to lose to GIRL," he spits, snapping jaws at his opponent, staring daggers at her and somehow looking twice as mean as he usually does. "Better make them count, girly." Elita One blinks in surprise as Slag firebreathes at her. She manages to start a warning, "Wait you'll..." But by then the fire came and she was well out of its way, tumbling off to the side. She looks to Hardhead, shrugs at his decision then stands from her crouch. Her fingers twich and roll as she eyes the stirring Slag, then smirks, "Thought you said you hit what you wanted?" Enjoying herself a bit, she sprints forward again. She ducks to the right of the massive Dinobot head and crest, then kicks at the crest itself to try to tilt Slag's head..... Combat: Elita One strikes Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> with her Punch attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Elita One then strikes beneath the shell for a more injuring attack to his less armored area! Combat: Elita One strikes Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> with her A Woman Scorned attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. MAIL: You sent your message to Repugnus. Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'>'s head does indeed roll to the side, creating an opening for the femme to exploit - though, unlike real triceratops, Slag is heavily armored all over. Poor girl. Slag whips his head back around to snap at Elita, charging after her and pounding his trunk-like legs into the ground as he gets along, intent on skewering her with any one of his three head horns. "Slag always hit what Slag wants!" In the stands, a trio of Snarl fans turn to ash. Combat: Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> strikes Elita One with his Tri-horn Tango (Smash) attack! 'At least he was fighting back' was the thought of the Femme Commander as she gets sent backwards by the gore, a few feet into the air. She wipes her face with her forearm, "Should've seen that coming." She admits. The thought occurs to her that a dinosaur is not something she's had experience fighting. Her luck could easily be better against his robot form...or worse. She skirts left and right, jockeying for a shot at Slag, to find a way through his defenses. She takes her chance, a short forward jump that puts her atop him again, holding onto the horns. "Okay big guy, now what?" Her inner voice however responds 'Oh mech, this is stupid...' Combat: Elita One strikes Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> with her Dino-Busting Time! (Grab) attack! Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'>'s jaws snap after Elita as she sails over him, the urge to toast her in mid-air strong and he finds himself fighting very much to keep from turning her into a smoldering effigy. The Dinobot wheels around to face where he thinks she may be landing, but she ends up riding him again! Slag cranes his neck around, biting for a foot or something but his frill keeps him from tasting Femme Commander. "Now time for pancake!" Slag growls and rolls over on to his belly, trying to crush the femme beneath him in the process. Combat: Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> misses Elita One with his New Dog Old Tricks (Punch) attack! Combat: Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> (Slag) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: Elita One compares her Agility to 60: Success! Elita One startles as Slag starts to roll over, "What the..." At times like this, she wishes she had a lasso or something. When Slag commits to the rocking, she's already got her feet beneath her. In a move reminiscent of log rolling, she manages to stay up atop Slag as he rolls over. "Alright...let's try THIS!" With Slag upside down, his horns are facing the ground! And so she posts off of the Dinobot's front leg for extra oomph, going straight for his chin. Maybe she'd get lucky and get him stuck... Maybe Slag'd start flying.... Combat: Elita One strikes Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> with her A Woman Scorned attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> takes the shot to the reptilian chin, though despite the femme's best efforts he gives very little and grows only slightly more annoyed at her persistence. In this generally compromised position, Slag still has quite an array of weapons available to him. Elita One might want to check her 6. Behind the Femme Commander, the Dinobot's thick tail snakes up and whooshes through the air like a rocket-powered fly swatter. "You! Off! Now!" Fusillade exits the Central Stadium Arena Floor. Combat: Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> strikes Elita One with his Swat Bot (Kick) attack! Elita One tilts her head, hearing the whip of motion before Slag's tail clobbers her a good one. She gets knocked back several feet, but still within close proximity to Slag. Being further out'd do no good anyway. She crouches then darts under the whipping tail. "This is getting me nowhere..." She plants her hand on the ground, bringing up both legs into Slag's flank. Combat: Elita One strikes Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> with her Flank kicking attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> giggles as Elita's heels dig into his side, spurring the saurian back to all fours. The ravenous Dinobot climbs up and rears back on his hind legs for just a moment before plodding off at Mach -25, thundering down upon the Femme Commander in another attempt to turn her into his newest hood ornament. Combat: Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> misses Elita One with his Skewer (Smash) attack! Combat: Metallic Triceratops <'Slag'> (Slag) used "Smash": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Elita One neatly slides off to the side of Slag's thundering ram. She blinks then glances up at Hardhead. "Alright, I think Slag's got his warm up done. I'm folding." She shakes her head, "I'm going to have to invest in a melee weapon or something if I'm going up against something like THAT again." She nods to Hardhead, "Yeah, he's got this one." Looking at Elita One, Hardhead raises his shoulders in s shrug. "A good showing, Commander." Using her title, Hardhead must be impressed. He then looks at Slag and nods once, "You won." Slowly the Headmaster moves towards the Olympic Official and signs the scorecard. "Don't call me again." He grunts at the Official before moving off and away.